Silencio
by Nasaki
Summary: El silencio puede torturarte hasta matarte, pero no sucederá eso con Kurama ni tampoco con Hiei, no sucederá con nadie que sepa cuando hay que actuar. One-shot, HK ( si, ya se, debería estar escribiendo los capítulos de 1Paradise, pero este fic hace algún


Autora: Nasaki

Resumen: Cuando el silencio se rompe.

Y yo también

(KURAMAS POV)

_A veces la mejor respuesta es el silencio, no decir nada, absolutamente nada, para dar a entender un significado obvio, o simplemente porque es mejor expresarlo con un gesto, con una mirada, o quizás, porque ya no hay nada más que decir._

_Quizás por eso callo, por eso jamás me he atrevido a decir la verdad, a confesar lo que soy, o porque me he cansado de vivir en una inmensa red de mentiras, no importa la razón de haber callado, ahora ya no hay más que decir, ya no debo decir nada, ¿Cómo poder expresar lo que siento con palabras?, no se puede, así de simple, y es por eso que decidí ocultarlo, decidí continuar siendo nada, siendo nada, continuar diciendo palabras carentes de sentido, continuar mintiendo, para encontrar que ya no puedo mentir, que ya no puedo seguir sin expresar nada, sin sentir nada, que ya no puedo aguantar, y que debo decírselo a alguien, porque cada vez que veo sus ojos, su fría mirada, siento que muero lenta y dolorosamente, que caigo, sin terminar en ningún lado. Pero que cuando veo la esperanza en sus ojos, cuando lo veo dirigir una mirada que podría decir más que mil palabras sin sentido alguno, me siento feliz, como si cayera de pronto dormido en un hermoso sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar. Y callo._

_Aquel ser milenario, que antes fui, mi orgullo mi soberbia, mis amables palabras que enmascaran mis verdaderas intenciones, mi pasado, mi ser, se esfuman para convertirse en un hermoso sentimiento, pero cada vez que le miro siento que no podría comprender lo que yo siento, y me limito a repasar todos sus rasgos que tan bien conozco, a sonreír al ver aquellas expresiones que bien sabré yo su significado, pero que hasta ahora no me han dicho la razón de su eterno silencio, ni del mío, como si los dos esperásemos a que algo sucediese sin sentido alguno, que en aquellas estúpidas películas en las que ambos se encuentran y todo transcurre sin tener sentido alguno._

_Pero callo, quizás no sé que decir y callo, pero se lo tendré que decir, porque ya no podría aguantar un solo día más sin decir lo que siento. Aquí voy...._

Camino por las calles, es bastante difícil descubrir su paradero, pero no importa, hoy es el día.

Y de repente ahí estaba, justo donde pensé que estaría el joven youkai medio-koorime, justo enfrente de mi propia ventana, por eso había corrido desde el colegio hasta mi casa, y allí estaba, no saben la alegría que tuve al verlo esperándome como todos los días después del colegio.

Hola Hiei, pasa, sabes que eres bienvenido.- dije con una cálida sonrisa invitándolo a pasar.

Hn, de acuerdo Kurama, pero no creas que te será más fácil decir lo que sea que tengas que decirme.-

Eh, de acuerdo Hiei.- dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras Hiei entraba por mi ventana. Aquella pequeña predicción por parte de Hiei no me sorprendió en absoluto, Hiei era un jaganshi, y aunque no estuviera usando su jagan en ese momento estaba acostumbrado a predecir estas cosas.

Hiei me interrogó una vez más con la mirada, noté como me ponía nervioso mientras Hiei no dejaba de mirarme como si esperase que dijese algo a cada segundo hasta que cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos como un signo de que había perdido la paciencia.

¿ Y bien Kurama?- estoy seguro que a estas alturas estaba a punto de estallar, pero no se puede actuar tan impulsivamente en presencia de Hiei, así que trate de pensar en la manera más coherente de transmitir algo de tal magnitud, pero no pude.

Hiei se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hasta mi ventana dispuesto a irse.

Si no sabes que decir no digas nada, Kurama.- soltó Hiei tajantemente sin siquiera mirar a atrás .

¡Espera Hiei!.- Hiei se dio vuelta para mirarme sorprendido. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído.

(NASAKI´S POV)

-¿Qué te pasa, Kurama?- dijo Hiei en una mezcla de confusión y de enojo.

Kurama desvió la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a las duras miradas del youkai.

Nada, es que....eh......-

Hn, comprendo Kurama, te explicas perfectamente.- soltó Hiei mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona

No bromees Hiei, es muy importante, si no lo digo en este momento no podré decírtelo nunca. Es que yo.........yo...yo.-

¡¿Tú qué Kurama?!- Hiei parecía molesto.

Yo........te quiero.-

Hiei miró con sorpresa a Kurama, mientras este lloraba en silencio y quizás esperando una respuesta.

Por fin la tarde cayó dejando lugar a la noche oscura, todo se oscureció, dejando a Kurama y a Hiei solos y desconcertados.

(HIEI´S POV)

Yo miré a Kurama confuso, sin saber que decir.

Yo siempre creí, Kurama, que éramos amigos, que ninguno de los dos sentía algo así por el otro.-

Kurama no dijo nada. Zorro tonto y estúpido, me dejaba hablando solo.

Y la verdad era que yo siempre había sabido lo que sentía hacia Kurama, pero no se lo diría nunca, y así quedaron las cosas, yo pensando en que él nunca me querría y él creyendo que yo no tenía nada que ver con él y ahora que se confirmaba lo contrario yo mismo estaba cavando mi propia tumba, yo me hacía mal a mí mismo, cambiando lo más valioso que tengo por mi tonto orgullo.

Pero no se quedará así, no dejare que pierda lo único que da sentido a mi vida, maldita sea.

-.....Pero ahora comprendo que no era así, porque la verdad es, Kurama, que...yo...también.-

Kurama levantó la mirada, y de repente, sin previo abiso, se abalanzó contra mí, y luego un beso, dulce y hermoso.

FIN.


End file.
